Uke Meeting at the Hotsprings
by LapinNoirDeCalifornie
Summary: Naruto goes out for a meeting while his partner runs a few errands before they meet again that night for some fun.


Disclaimer: not mine.

Warnings: AU, OOC, language

Pairings: Main ItachiXNaruto side KakashiXOC, HinataXOC, LeeXSakura, InoXChouji, TentenXKankuro, ShinoXKiba, TemariXShikamaru, NejiXGaara

'_thinking'_

"speaking"

**Emphasis on word**

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- scene change

Uke Meeting at the Hot Springs

"I'm leaving!" Naruto says as he puts on his shoes, and opens the door.

"Where are you going koi?" Itachi asks as he steps into the genkan.

"To the hot springs with the others." Naruto says with a cheeky smile.

"The hot springs, huh? If you want I'd be more than happy to join you." Itachi says with a smirk.

"…no."

"Why not?" Itachi says with a pout.

"…I know that you know that I know what you are thinking and though that would be fun, that's not why I'm going there in the first place."

"I just want to spend some time with you…is that a crime?"

"It is when you molest me in front of my friends."

'_Tsunade-sama passed that law already? Damn her…'_ "I can't help it. You're just so irresistible." Itachi says as he wraps his arms around Naruto's waist "Naru-chan."

Naruto at this time is doing a nice job imitating a tomato. "Itachi-kun…"

"Hai?" is the response Itachi gives as him as he nibbles on Naruto's ear.

"..PERVERT!" Naruto shouts as he moves away from Itachi's embrace.

"Only when it comes to you." Itachi says with yet another smirk on his face.

"Itachi-kun, please stop. You know that I have been looking forward to this for some time now. I don't want to be late or teased…AGAIN!"

"…fine. But as soon as you're home, you're making it up to me."

A blush appears on Naruto's face as he mumbles fine and something about bastard semes and perverted fantasies. Nevertheless, secretly happy that he was the only one to make his koi so horny. As soon as Naruto leaves, Itachi runs to their special closet. Their closet that contains many…things…he loves to use with and on his kitsune.

'_Kukuku. He won't be able to walk for a while after this.'_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence!" Kiba shouts as Naruto steps into the spring, where almost everyone is already waiting.

"Couldn't keep that seme of your's in place?" Kiba asks with a perverted leer on his face.

"Shut it, Dog breath!" Naruto shouts, as his face turns red. From embarrassment or anger is unknown. "At least I have a sex life!"

"…" Shino pushes his glasses up a bit. (AN- letting you know; the people around Shino understand him even though he only goes "…")

"I did not need to know that…" Naruto says as he looks away from Kiba and Shino.

Kiba glares at Shino, who by the way, looks very pleased with himself.

"Man, this is such a drag." (I bet you can't guess who said that)

: munch munch: "Who else are we waiting for?" (Three guesses and the first two don't count)

"…everyone is here now." Someone said as they settled in the spring next to Naruto.

"Glad to see ya could join us Raccoon boy." Naruto says with a cheeky smile.

"Nice hickeys. Couldn't control your seme?" Gaara says with a superior smirk.

"Now now play nice with the other children or else we will share what you're hiding with your sand, Gaara-kun." Tenten says with a playful smirk on her face. (Is it me, or are they smirking a lot?)

"How do you know he's hiding something?"

"Hinata-chan told me."

Everyone looks over at her. She eeps and dives further into the water.

"Knock it off. I've been on Neji's team for how long? I know for a fact that he would be disappointed in you Gaara-kun. Mostly likely would punish you. You know how he likes to show off. I swear he was never this way before he met you. Except the showing off thing."

By this time Gaara is a nice shade of red and finds that the wall to have done something evil.

"So...Uh...who likes cookies?" Kiba says trying his hardest not to laugh.

"If you know what's best for you, I'd suggest stop looking so dam pleased." Gaara states as the blush fades.

"Cheer up Raccoon boy! Dog breath means ya no harm. He's just jealous." Naruto says with another cheeky grin.

"Of what? I could so kick his seme's ass!" (From a story may10baby wrote where Sasuke is wearing this shirt that read, My uke could kick your seme's ass. Good times man)

To stop his boyfriend from getting into more trouble, Shino's hand wanders down to his 'property' and smacks it. Everyone starts laughing as Kiba's face finds a new shade to the red family.

"Shall this meeting start now?" Tenten asks as everyone catches their breath. Receiving nods of approval, she continues "Good. Now who wants to go first?"

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Meanwhile with Itachi…

Finding the outfits he special ordered for Naruto and himself destroyed, Itachi decides to head to his favorite custom/ adult bookstore. Picking up the remains Itachi heads out with more and more perverted thoughts entering his mind.

'I wonder if Suzuki-san is finished with her surprise.' Finally reaching the store, Itachi opens the door and walks up to the counter where he sees a certain Jounin reading his sacred Icha Icha Paradise book. He sweat drops (well, in his mind he does) and asks himself 'why am I not surprised?'

"…"

*perverted giggle*

"…"

*perverted giggle*

"…"

*perverted giggle*

"Kakashi! You have a costumer! Pay attention to him instead of your book." A voice shouts from the back.

"…were you talking to me?" Kakashi says while lifting up his head. "Oh, hi Itachi-kun. Here for something **fun**?"

"…is Suzuki-san in the back?"

"Yes. Finishing up someone else order." Kakashi says with a smile. Which you could only tell because of the upside down U.

"…thank you…"

"No problem. Have fun with my student!" Kakashi says with that knowing grin.

Deciding not to spend any more time with Kakashi, Itachi heads into the back area of the store. That's where all the costumes are kept, and looks for Suzuki-san, of the place.

"And there you go! One naughty nurse outfit, one naughty doctor outfit and one innocent patient outfit. I have to say that was very fun to make. And hard…but I overcame the blood loss eventually. Now take these up to Kakashi at the front counter and he shall ring you up." A woman in her late twenties with shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes tells a happily grinning Anko with an equally happily grinning Ibiki.

"'Ruka-chan will never see this coming." Anko says as the duo makes their way to the front.

"…No matter how many times they come here, I still can't believe the three of them are together. I mean who would of thought Ibiki and Anko would go for sweet innocent Iruka…poor man. Never gets a break. So, you here for my super special surprise costume I made especially for you and Naru-chan, Itachi-kun?"

"yes"

"Good! I have to say, it's some of my best work ever! Of course, I always say that…but this time I mean it! ...That's not the last costume I made for you is it?" the woman asks with a smile that doesn't reach her eyes. If anything, they were turning into an icy glare.

'_This woman scares me.'_ Itachi thinks to himself as he looks at her daring him to challenge her.

"Damn you! I work hard on these outfits! They are supposed to withstand the actives! Only you and Ibiki know how to piss me off!" she rants as she takes the outfits and puts them to the side for a wash and repairs. While looking for the new ones. "Why can't you be easier on them like Lee and Sakura? Or even Ino and Chouji? …As long as you never become like Neal and try to **improve** my work, I guess I should be happy. I still can't believe Hinata married him. Ah! Here you go. If you ruin these in one month's time, you'll regret it."

Itachi stopped listening to her after hearing he's one of the two who pisses her off. He started to have wild ideas as soon as she showed him the outfits.

"…uh Itachi-kun…you might need this" Suzuki-san says as she hands him a tissue. (lol. Itachi has a bloody nose)

"Oh Kami! Is that for Naruto and Itachi?!" Suzuki and Itachi turn around to see Ino and Temari standing in the doorway.

"…that doesn't concern you." Itachi states as he gives them a glare that says 'Picture my Naru-chan like that again, and then you shall be sleeping with the fishes.'

"…ok…that's not strange or anything…anyway, you." Suzuki-san points to Itachi "take these up to Kakashi."

"…"nods head and walks back to front.

*pervy giggle*

"Kakashi! You better put that book down and take care of Itachi-kun!"

"but…but…"

"No buts! If you can't handle this job then you better go back to full time ninja! And no cherry pie!"

"Noooooo!!" with tears coming out of Kakashi's eye. He then pushes some buttons on the cash register and says to Itachi, "it will be…this much." And points to the total.

"…thank you…" Itachi says as he puts the money on the counter and walks away.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Did he really do that Hina-chan?!" Naruto asks.

Laughing too hard she just nods her head.

"Wow. Neal actually put on a teddy just because you told him no sex?! HAHAHAHA!!" the whole group is laughing very hard at this point in time. Well Shino isn't but whatever.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

'_Perfect. Now is the time! I'll just sneak over there to my usual spot and take down some notes for my next book._' (yup, you know who that is) _'What the hell? What's he doing here?!'_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Wanting to make sure nothing bad has happened to his kitsune, Itachi starts to walk to the hot springs.

"psst! Psst! Itachi-san! Itachi-san!"

'_What the hell? Why is he calling me over?'_ Not sure what else to do, Itachi walks over to the Toad Sage.

"…"with a raised eyebrow.

"You might want to look over there." Points to certain someone peeking.

"Thank you." Itachi says while walking over there with a vein popping.

"No problem. Always happy to help." Jiraiya says while smiling to Itachi's back. _'That should teach that brat to never take my spot again. Oh the drama of young love. Hmm…I could use this for my next book.' _Pervy laugh.

"Foolish little brother, what do you think you're doing?"

"…Itachi…"

"So, what are you doing?"

"…research…?"

"…" very harsh glare "You were watching him again weren't you?"

"…no…"

"Foolish little brother. Learn where you're wanted and not wanted." (can anyone guess where this is heading?)

'_Shit. I'm in deep shit.'_ Sasuke thinks to himself before facing Itachi's wrath.

'_Hohoho. I was right! The jealous possession lover taking out the wanna be! Gold! Pure gold! My next book will be a hit!'_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Did any of you hear that?" Naruto asks.

"The sound of someone getting their ass handed to them?" Kiba snickers.

"No! The sound of two people f***king! What do you think I was talking about?!" Naruto shouts.

"…" Shino readjusts his shades.

"You really think that?" Naruto asks while tilting his head to the side. "Why would he be here?"

"…" This time Shino raises his left eyebrow.

"Semes really would go that far to claim an uke?" Tenten asks while taking down notes.

"No way! Sasuke-teme wouldn't be that stupid. Itachi-kun warned him what would happen if he did that again."Naruto shakes his head in disagreement.

"…" (wow, Shino is sure talkative)

"Shino is the most seme here…" Chouji points out. "Well, out of the guys at least…"

"What?! No way! He's been uke more times than I can keep track of!" Kiba points out.

"…who's in control when it's going on?" Tenten asks while still taking down notes.

"I am of course!" Kiba shouts.

"…uh sure…" Tenten says while shaking her head.

"I am!"(Kiba's getting red. Is it from anger or embarrassment? Or both?)

"Is that true Shino?"

"…no…"

"What?!" (Kiba is going emo! Like Sasuke! No Kiba! Don't go to the dark side!)

"I'm in control the whole time."

"Then why do you come to the Uke meetings?"

"I want to better understand my lover."

"…as much as I love talking about such things, I better go."

"So soon Naruto-kun?"

"Yea. Remember last time? Itachi-kun came and kidnapped him!"

"Is that really considered kidnapping? I mean he was willing to go with him."

"…ok then…say Tenten?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"You're more seme than Kankuro. Why do you and Hinata-chan come to these meetings?"

"Shika and Chouji are straight yet they come to these meetings."

"That's cuz their women are scary!"

"Well, it's fun to hang out with gay men!"

"…troublesome woman…"

"Hmm. Shouldn't we all leave? Most of our semes will be going crazy. Since it seems they can never spend too much time away from us."

"Yeah…" the group chorused.

"So, this meeting is adjourned. Next time it's at Naruto-kun's place. Don't forget your Halloween ideas! We need to make sure our semes or ukes in some of our cases will be very pleased. So Naruto-kun, keep your seme away!"

: munch munch: "What's the date set for?"

"Hmmm…the 14th of October?" Hinata says while looking at her day planner.

"Sounds good to me."

"Ya, we'll be there…" (Kiba's still upset)

"Such a drag but I should be there."

: munch munch: "Same here."

With that, the Uke meeting ends and the members leave the hot springs to head home.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Itachi-kun! What are you doing here?" Naruto runs into Itachi on his way home.

"Waiting for you Naru-chan." He says while wrapping an arm around his kitsune's waist. (Damn he's fast!)

Naruto blushes a little and kisses Itachi's cheek. "Thanks."

Itachi lets a small smile appear on his face. (Oh no! Itachi smiled?! What would they do when they find out it's true?! Will there be bloodshed? The end of the world as we know it?!)

"What were you up to while I was away?"

"Nothing."

"…you did something…I can tell. That stupid grin tells me so."

"Grin? What grin?"

"That perverted one. The one you have on when you are thinking up…**actives**."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Let's head home already. I want you. I want you so bad it's driving me mad."

"…stop watching Across the Universe. And yea, I want you too."

"But I like that movie…it's so addicting."

"…I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Whatever you say love." Itachi says as he kisses Naruto's cheek.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

(Home they are. Anyone guess where this is heading?)

"Hey! You picked up Suzuki-chan's gift!"

Naruto found the bag that the costumes came in but Itachi's holding it away from him.

"What is it?!" (who would have guessed Naruto digs cosplay?)

"Go into the bathroom and change. Your outfit is in there. This is mine."

'_I wonder what it is this time…Oh my good cheese lord!'_

Once Naruto is done changing, he heads to the bedroom. Where he sees a sexy wolf waiting for him.

"My what big teeth you have" Naruto says as he stands in the doorway.

"All the better to eat you with." Itachi says as he closes the gap.

End

So my first fan fiction. How was it? I hope you like it Sora-chan. That's SamuraiKai in case anyone was wondering. Sorry it's late. I did try though…

In case you're wondering what Itachi looks like in his costume think leather black pants with a black wolf tail attached, black wolf ears, and a studded collar. Naruto…use your imagination.

Cherry pie refers to an inside joke between me and a few of my friends. It's another term I use for sex.

Good Cheese Lord is another term I use in place of God for I will no longer take his name in vain.

Neal is my OC that I use for whatever. He's tall, 6'4" to be exact. Has brown hair that he keeps in a short ponytail and bright blue eyes.


End file.
